Soft Wind and Death Tales
by Massinvader
Summary: Following Edith's escape from the orphanage, she is discovered and taken in by Gru. When Edith begins to have nightmares however, they become reality, and the only way out is through the thunder and lightning.  Will the family of 4 be able to break through this unfortunate reality? Or it will it take them by surprise and split them apart? rated t-m for character death and gore. OCs
1. Prologue

**Despicable Me – Soft Wind and Death Tales.**

**I am only going to say this once, I do not own Despicable me. It is owned by whoever created it!**

**I do not right sexual scenes, I don't swear a lot. (Just a little) And I make sure not to ruin characters or their personalities.**

**This fan fic was intended for fun only and non-profit, Please enjoy it :)**

**This is also just an intro chapter right now, so it is short.**

**Also be sure to review, I really need someone to tell me on what I can do a lot better. Anyway...ON TO THE WORLD OF DESPICABLE ME:D :D :D**

**Soft Wind and Death Tales, Chapter 1: Prologue.**

* * *

><p>Voices echoed throughout the bank of evil as a man was presenting his plan, to steal the moon.<p>

A very broad shouldered European man sat on a small piece of furniture in the middle of the pristine and clean floor; it had the brightness of something compared to the sun as light reflected off of it.

"So all I need is money from dee bank, to build a rocket, then the moon..is ours" Gru concluded as he sat on what seemed to be the un-supportive piece of furniture.

Mr. Perkins leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs, holding an apple beside him. He cleared his throat…

"Well, very nice presentation. I'd like to see this, shrink ray." He inquired as his mouth hung open waiting for an answer.

Gru felt surprisingly over-confident, and with his choice of a single word, that became apparent. "Absolutely!" He clipped his 2 fingers together and waited for Perkins' response.

"Where is it?" He questioned.

**_Damn, I forgot I actually DIDN'T have it…._**

"Uhh, can I show you next week?" Gru added without the slightest idea of when he actually _would _have it.

"So…you don't have it, you come to the bank asking for money then expect us to pay for something you're not even sure you'll get." Perkins assumed.

Gru gulped as Perkins stood from his seat and stood erect behind his desk. Gru had to say something at least…

"Well, I theenk, dat weee have came to a stopping point in this particuloor presentation. I'll just take my things and go…"

"Gru, if you can't handle this moon heist, Vector will instead." Perkins concluded and showed Gru out of his office. Gru slowly walked down the small spiral construction with his plans and briefcase. The sight of Vector trying to get a piranha into a small tube that didn't even reload made Gru laugh inside at the boy's awkward-ness.

After a few seconds, Gru froze Vector's head then left the area before it even hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Dr. Nefario worked on one of his serums as Gru vented. He sat on a stool and slouched over as Nefario worked.<p>

"Well, my visit with Perkins didn't go too well…" Gru concluded.

"That's preposterous! It had to have gone well or else you'd be terminated and the league of chaos would never accept you as a super villain anymore." He emphasized his words as if he'd been giving him some sort of advice, but usually Nefario wouldn't be Gru's personal psychiatrist, which Gru wish he had.

"Yeah, I guess. How will we get dee shrink ray? I'm curious. What's your plan Nefario?" he asked.

Without a word, Nefario put down his Florence flask with blue explosive-liquid inside it and instead worked on a small holopanel that dropped down in front of him.

A large screen sat against a wall of wires in the lab, and a green grid filled the background screen as a model of the shrink ray was on display. Modules on the screen shifted then showed the exact location of where it was.

"A secret research facility somewhere off the coast of I think Asia." Nefario answered Gru's silence.

Before exiting the room, Gru turned around to face Nefario and said "Thank you for, ya know leestening earlier about the problems. Eet helped a lot" Gru proceeded to the elevator and ascended into the dark house; It was raining and cold...

Gur's doorbell rang as soon as he could sit on his crocka-couch.

"At this hour, that's odd..." Gru tapped his watch which read 8:45.

He walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. He could faintly see three little girls, standing alone out in the rain, with a small cart of cookies but no jackets.

"Hello? Anyone home?" the oldest called out...

Gru didn't say a word he just listened, heard rain, and someone crying. Curious, Gru looked through the hole again and noticed a very small umbrella being held above the youngest head. The rain soaked the girls' clothes until they became heavy and dripping with water.

"Come on guys, let's go..." The girls turned back and left the yard. Gru felt a sense of something but didn't exactly know what it was.

Frowning, he proceeded up his spiral staircase to his room...

In deep sleep, the villain dreamt. Usually his dreams would be of things he'd encountered earlier, Tonight was the girls. Yes the girls, which had never been what Gru had dreamt of.

In the years of his childhood his mother would tell him how he'd never get to talk to a girl because of his repulsiveness, his rants about going to the moon and how they were so annoying.

But these girls were not older girls; they were little ones in their very young years.

Gru's dream was very specific; His brain captured the image of 3 little girls and their appearance. Their voices, the way they walked, the way they would stand in the rain with a cart of cookies that would be sold to a stranger's house.

Especially the thunder, the lightning fast blue streaks in the night sky..

His dream started, an 8 year old named Edith sat on a park bench. It was raining and her clothes began to droop with excess water. She sat in disbelief and sorrow, her older 11 year old Sister Margo lying in front of her in the aqueous park sand. It was a scary thought for Edith; she was utterly freaked out and couldn't begin to even think about it.

But there it was right in front of the young girl, laying right there.

Edith took her hands away from her face, stood up and dropped to her knees in front of her sister. The thunder roared at them and continued to do so. "I love you, Margo" She sobbed even harder, "Agnes is safe, I'll take good care of her for you..." she said in sobs. Edith leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, her silvery blue eyes matching the color of her tears that fell into the sand. She regained her sanity, stood up and walked out of the park, Edith began to think (With Margo gone, who will watch us?) She walked out of the entrance to the park...

**End of dream**

Black smoke billowed from the back of Gru's jet as it pierced the day time sky. For Gru, stealing things would be a piece of cake…or most of the time if other villains wanted in on it like Vector.

The jet's engine screamed in response to the throttle then almost completely cooned when the jet hovered over the building. Tim was assigned to retrieve the shrink ray using the heat metal cutters and the extension arm. He cut a hole in the ceiling, grabbed the shrink ray and accidentally squished himself between the ceiling and small platform he was standing on. Finally, he brought it back into the jet and set it in a large transparent cylinder. *Laughs"We got it!" The jet curved through the air and the large thruster roared.

A computer's voice filled the cabin, "Ship approaching, 4 o' clock. Designate Vector."

"Alright little man, come get eet" He gave a mischievous grin and pushed the throttle more.

A large white ship pulled up next to him. An odd laugh rang through Gru's ears...

"Mwahahaaa, you're in my grasp Gru! Next time you'll think twice about freezing someones head!"

Vector turned his ship and the metal on both scraped, it had become clear that vector wanted the shrink ray as well but Gru wasn't ready to let that happen.

He grunted as a large thud hit the side of the jet, the minions screamed in terror and ran around the compartment.

The jet swayed to the left in a violent shake "Bad Idea" He said angrily. Gru slammed the jet's right wing into the glass of Vector's cockpit. Vector's ship swayed about and fell like a discarded toy or glove, Broken glass flying in the sky and rattling against Gru's jet.

"What ees that beeping sound?" Gru turned to see an explosive charge on his right wing..

He gasped "oh no..."

**3..**

**2..**

**1..**

The charge exploded and sent off half of the right wing but the large thruster in the back kept them going, but not for long. Gru had considered using the last remaining option but it would be suicide without a designated jump target. But Gru took deathly chances, He decided to do it.

"Minions, get ready to engage thousand mile booster!"

"YES SIR!"

Gru flipped a switch above him and the jet slowed while the thruster went into hover mode.

_**Please designate jump target**_

Gru typed in coordinates close to home and hung on to sides of the chair in a desperate attempt to keep himself braced. The minions did the same.

_**Hyper jump commencing in 3- LAUNCH!**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The jet took off at an extremely high rate of speed and was almost traveling at 8,200 miles an hour.

People from across the nation saw a spec travel right through the sky then vanish.

The jet creaked and the glass shield of the cockpit was cracking, then the target came into sight. The street of where Gru lived...

"Oh crap, we're coming in too hot" he slammed on the air brakes sending the three of them slightly forward and the jet to a speed of 400 miles an hour, Nothing blocked their path.

A large tanker pulled into the street where they were about to touch down, Gru panicked and tried to turn and evade it.

Margo Edith and Agnes trotted along the sidewalk and saw Gru's jet come into view. People that were occupying the streets screamed in utter terror as the ship was very close to the ground. The jet zoomed past and hit the tanker, splitting the gas tank into two halves and creating a fireball that loomed up to 60 feet high. Both pieces smashed into buildings on the sides of the street.

Gru's jet was now a flaming metal object hurtling towards a building under construction.

He frantically looked for an option but there was none. Gru and the minions quickly strapped themselves into the chairs and held onto the console. The jet was on the ground and friction was creating sparks jetting from the back. In a flash, the jet hit the steel beams, bending and breaking the building. After a few rolls and smash, the jet completely stopped and people from everywhere around the crash site surrounded them.

The trio climbed out of the jet's broken window and stumbled across the charred dirt.

"Whew, that was close..." but realizing his words Gru looked at everyone whom stood at least a few yards away. Some of them inspected the long break in the road; a long flaming line indicated and leads them to the path where Gru's jet had crashed. A barrage of smashed cars lies behind what seemed to be a massive impact.

The jet was now completely torn apart and the remainder of the engine was engulfed in flames. Black smoke rose from the crash and attracted so much attention. Luckily there weren't any police around. The jet lay in waist and sat there, flaming. The minions brought out a large blue-ish green cracked cylinder with the shrink ray inside.

Gru took out the massive weapon and used it on the jet to shrink it to toy size. The massive hole was now a pit of debris after the building fell, and beams scattered about the street.

Gru ran through the crowd and frantically sped back to his home. The three girls had watched the man curiously and almost oblivious to what just happened.

Margo smiled at her 2 sisters and walked up to Gru's door just after he had slammed it. Edith followed close behind pulling a cart.

"Helllooo, Cookies for sale." Margo called out. From behind the door she heard, "Go away I'm not home."

"uhh yeah you are, We saw you."

"NO! You didn't, THAT! Was an illoosion."

"Tss, no it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

Edith kicked the door and the three turned away from the villain's home and off to someone else's home instead.

The news was bombarded with videos on Gru's crash just a minute ago. A video was shown of the silver vehicle smashing through a tanker truck, then colliding with a half-built structure. Gru carried the hand-sized jet down to the lab with him.

Nefario was shocked, "It's all over the news!" he stated.

"Ya. I know.." Gru retorted, setting the jet's keys onto a table in front of him. He took off his coat and scarf as well.

"Well Gru, next time don't use the hyper drive to get home right away…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm re-doing ALL the chapters in this story so if anyone has some ideas for me to put on the side please tell me :3 and review!<strong>


	2. Edith

Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable me, credit for the wonderful movie goes to illumination entertainment.

**Soft Wind and Death Tales**

Back at Ms. Hattie's home for girls...

The trio waltzed into the lobby of the orphanage. At the end of the narrow lobby was a desk, and at that desk was the most depressing and irritating sight anyone could lay eyes on. A very wide woman with bushy crimson hair and small red shiny lips. She sat at that computer _all _day, Always typing on the keyboard. Staring at the screen, she hadn't realised the girls advance into the room.

Margo held Agnes' hand on her right side and Edith marched next to Margo on the left. The trio reached the yellow and black striped strip on the floor, barely passing it.

They all acknowledge , "Hi Ms. Hattie! We're back"

Ms. Hattie slid her chair over to observe the girls, making sure everything and everyone was in proper order and place. She smiled, "Hello girls!" She said.

Agnes grabbed the end of the desk and just barely got her eyes over it before she said, "Anyone attempt to adopt us while we were out?" She asked anxiously.

tapped her finger on her chin, deep in _sarcastic thought_ pretending to actually think. SHe slammed her fist onto the desk which made a loud thud, "NO!" Margo and Agnes looked disappointing but Edith had something very nasty behind her back.

Edith reached behind her self and pulled out a steaming brown pile of chunks of who-knows-what and set it on Hattie's desk. Hattie was repulsed at the sight of, whatever it was. "EDITH! What did you put on my desk?" she asked in disgust, "A Mud Pie!" She smiled. "You're never gonn' get adopted Edith, ya know that don't you?" The 8 year old was struck with desolation and her eyes met the floor. "Yeah I know"

"Good off ya go, Go clean somethin' of mine"

The trio walked towards a door and past a box of shame, "Hi Penny" they said, "Hi guys".

Margo couldn't help but notice Edith's depressive state lately, She hasn't been like that since she ran away from the orphanage and put in a box of shame for an entire week, She thought.

Margo was worried about her, she knew that depression led to bad things, especially at such a young age. Although Edith was happy on the outside she didn't seem like it on the inside. But it was hard to get Edith to show how she was feeling, sometimes Margo took drastic measures and brought up something she _knew _would get her to spill her thoughts and emotions. Most of the day, Margo had been planning to confront Edith before they slept. She was a persistent and smart young lady, that was for darn sure.

Ever since Edith first ran away from the orphanage, Margo had been watching her, And very carefully. Usually she would make sure she was fully asleep before she went to sleep, or have an associate at the orphanage lock the door so she couldn't get out during the night. One time she even strapped her to her bed because she was thrashing about wildly insane.

Margo dreaded that night a few months ago, and she remembered it again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

The girls were coming into their room with Edith crying and Agnes. Hattie had just yelled at Edith because of an accidental spillage of her hot chocolate all over Hattie's desk.

Edith sobbed louder and louder, Margo tried to caress her but she would scream and violently push her away. Agnes would watch in the corner, completely terrified. "Edith, STOP!" "NO, SHUT UP,GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Her hat flickered upward and revelaed the anger in her eyes. The Iris' turning from a glittery silver to as dark as a shark's black eye. She was in a combat stance, ready to pounce on anything that moved. Margo backed away from her, She charged and toppled her, Hitting, biting, slapping and so forth.

Margo was defensive and just when Edith's hand came in for another hard pass on her face she grabbed it and threw her off, Which made her even more angry. She had to think of something and quick because she was getting ready to pounce again. Her eyes swayed to Edith's bed and she noticed the thin sheets. She quickly grabbed them when Edith charged again, She dodged and enveloped the blankets arond her thin fragile body. The blankets caught her arms in it too which restricted any movement, She began crying again and Margo threw her to her bed. She took another of her thin sheets and wrapped it under the bed and over Edith.

She didn't move for the rest of the night, She would mutter at night and eventually cry herself to sleep. Margo hated to do that to her, but she had no choice.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>*Snap, Snap* "Margo, you ok?" Edith asked. She caressed Edith in a tight hug, taking a deep breath, her breath shuttering.<p>

She released her grip and stood in front of Edith. "Edith, do you remember that one night when you spilt hot chocolate on Hattie's desk and she yelled at you for it?" She asked with slightly teary eyes... Edith looked at the floor and began to sob, remembering that night was like pulling on an open wound. It was when Edith truly showed her anger side, It had frightened both Agnes, Margo and ALL the other girls in the orphanage. Even Edith...

Margo hugged her.

Soon it had become bed time and tomorrow (For Margo and Agnes) it would be a brand new day but it was not the same to Edith. For she had sepreate plans tonight...

The three girls got into bed and Margo hit the light.

Margo and Agnes fell asleep but Edith was still awake, thinking of her next move. She very quietly took out her clothes from earlier and dressed.

She purposely left the door slightly cracked so she wouldn't make a sound when she left.

She thought to herself, Goodbye Margo and Agnes. I love you.

Edith left the room and out of the building. Tonight, she thought, tonight will be the night.

She looked for a place to hide herself, she scanned the buildings when she was a long ways away from the orphanage. An intresting one caught her eyes, Completely black, with a lawn of brown grass. She took her chances and went to the house. She opened the door and saw nothing but odd shapes, she did however hear a TV running at the end of the hall in the living room.

She peeked around the corner and analyzed everything. The big snake like lamp, the humongous TV, and the exotic couch a man was sitting on. Which she had not known at the time was Gru, Flippin' through channels.

She snuck around him and up the spiral staircase. Her foot was caught in a crevasse on the staircase and she fell forward; Her head hit the stair and made a loud thud. Gru heard the sound and investigated it. The sound of his door closing made him walk even faster.

Edith dragged herself across the floor and towards the end of a bed in the room. She nursed her knee and forehead. Pain had usually made her drowsy, and this time made no difference because she didn't sleep when she was suppose to at the orphanage. She didn't even notice when the door opened and Gru stepped in to see the girl who was haunting his dreams right in front of him laying on the floor falling asleep.

He knelt in front of her, "Hey, are you lost little gir- ummm, what was it? Edith?" He remembered from his dream. She mumbled softly as her words drifted away a long with her consciousness.

He sighed and picked her up gently. Her arms extended over his right shoulder and her body layed against his right side of his chest. Her head rested gently between her arms as she was carried out of the room and back downstairs.

Gru lay her gently on the couch and retrieved a blanket and pillow. He took off her shoes and left on her hat, he figured it would keep her warm in this cold room.

He gently rested her head on the pillow and draped the blanket over her small body. Gru shut off the TV and placed the remote on top of the fireplace.

He stood and looked at her for a second before retreating upstairs to his room...

**Well there it is, This chapter didn't take long but I had to do somethin a little more interesting. I think that I did it in a way people can really understand it, But correct me if I'm wrong. Please review :) Oh and the next chapter won't be for a while, I'm working after school until 5:00 every day in the wood shop so I probably won't have it until this Thursday. Also I'm trying to make my chapters longer and that is currently the only thing I am having trouble with**


	3. The run away

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Despicable me, It's owned by illumination entertainment.**

**Thanks for the reviews if you did :)**

**Soft Wind And Death Tales**

The clean light air gently touched her skin; The sun rays lit up the tiny room with a glowing bright yellow as she woke up.

Margo sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes before grabbing her glasses. She looked over at Agnes and smiled. Though she was completely oblivious to the fact that Edith was no where in sight, then she realized.

She threw off the covers, almost sprinting out of bed and towards the front door of the bulding. "Edith! Edith!" She called out, but there was no answer.

Margo slumped to the ground in terrible shame, she lost her sister, she didn't watch her. "Now Edith is gone and it was my fault" She cried.

She had no idea that Edith had intentions of leaving. Margo always knew she hated it at Ms. Hattie's but not _this _much. How could Edith do this?, she wondered.

Margo stood up and went back inside the orphanage. The typing from last night had resumed and Ms. Hattie was at her desk this morning with a chocolate moca from starbucks on her desk.

"Margo, What are you doing up right now?" She asked.

"Well- It- sorta- umm..."

She stood for a second thinking of something to say. She gave up, "Edith ran away again last night.. "

"SHE WHAT? Oh no, I could lose my job if anyone finds her!"

"YOUR JOB? IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?"

Ms. Hattie growled at Margo as she dialed a number.

_This is neighborhood watch how may I help you today? _"Yeah, Hi. I have a missing child, Her name is Edith. She wears a pink beanie, a pink sweater and dark lavender pants." _Alright, we'll be on the lookout, I see you are calling from Hattie's home for girls, we'll call you if we find her. _"Thank you" She hung up the phone. "Off you go Margo, We'll find your sister later."

* * *

><p>Edith felt strange when she awoke (Where am I?) she thought. Edith opened her eyes and was awe shocked at the sight. Artifacts of warfare, Everywhere...<p>

She hopped off the couch and observed the area. Occasionally she would see swords, bombs, knights armor, maces and other weapons of warfare. "Woah, Cool!"

Gru trotted down the spiral stairs. He had just woken up and was already dressed. Edith was in the kitchen and she was exploring, but Gru came in and she hid inside a cabinet.

She left the cabinet cracked open a little to see Gru making his coffee. She watched him for a good 5 minutes and he had his back turned. She took her chance and ran out of the kitchen trying not to make a sound.

Gru heard tiny footsteps run out of the room, he figured it was Kyle so he began to look for him, taking his coffee with him.

Edith hid behind the couch but there was some kind of teal blue dog. She pushed it out of the area and in front of Gru.

Kyle ran skreaching.

"what the?" He looked over the couch and saw a pink tassel. He quietly set down his coffee and slowly walked to it. Edith had no idea he was coming, she sat there worried.

He looked over the couch and sure enough, there was Edith. He snatched her up and she squealed. "No! NO! Let me go!" She squirmed, kicked and hit in the air. Gru held her at arms length and raised his eyebrow. Edith looked at him after a failed attempt of escape.

"Calm down, Geeze."

"Let me go! Let me gooo!"

"hey! stop it..uhh...What is your name again?"

"I'm Edith" She said.

"Right Edith, anyway, why are you here?"

He asked still holding her...

"I ran away from a place last night"  
>Gru was now intrigued.<p>

"Uh huuuuuhh, From where?"

She relucted to tell him, She didn't want to go back to that retched place.

"Ms. Hattie's home for girls..."

Gru held her with his left arm to his chest and walked to the tank car.

"Where are we going?"

She asked nervously but Gru didn't answer. He walked her outside and the door on the tank slid open. He picked her up again and climbed the ladder with her in his arms still. He plopped her down in the seat behind him and started the car. She stood up and put her hands on the window. She looked back at Gru's home.

Gru actvated his GPS, "Ms, Hattie's home for girls" he commanded.

"I am taking you back Edith"

"wha-? But why I don't want to!" She cried.

"Too bad, I have no time for little gorls."

She sat in defeat and rubbed her eyes again.

The tank rushed towards the building and parked next to it, leaving a trail of smashed cars behind it.

Edith cried even harder as Gru picked her up and took her to the bottom compartment.

Gru thought about letting her stay, but he could be arrested if he did.

He thought for a moment while Edith rubbed her eyes and looked at him with her beautiful silver iris'.

"Edith you cannot stay with me, I am sorry. Plus I have no place for little gorls."

"But I want to stay -she complained- I like it better at your house."

"Why ees eet so much better at my house, You don't even know me."

"But neighborhood watch is probably looking for me and if they catch you with me-"

Just then a car pulled right in front of them and Gru hid Edith inside as fast he could.

A woman came out of the car in a red skirt and white sweatshirt.

"Have you seen a girl that wears a lot of pink? Her name is Edith.."

"ummm, no. Not at all." He lied.

Edith was relieved (Maybe this day wil go better than I thought) She thought.

Gru closed the metal door and carried Edith up to the cockpit again. They drove off to his home and Edith had never felt better to be away from Hattie's, but she knew the consequences would be dire if she were to return.

"Ok Edith I will let you stay as long as you keep a low profile. Which means, You'll have to change your clothing appearance for a while. And you cannot make a scene when we are out or some people may recognize you. One last thing, are you going to miss your seesters?"

Edith's eyes watered a little, of course she would miss them, there was no doubt about that. Gru saw her and sighed.

"Don't worry Edith, as long as you keep a low profile you might be able to see them again."

Gru parked in his driveway and he stepped out carrying Edith. He then set her down to unlock the door.

Gru held Edith's hand as they went into the house and Edith kicked off her shoes to the side. "Ok, home sweet home..."

"woah, this place is cool!"

Gru looked at the awe-shocked Edith, he laughed a little inside.

Gru walked down the hall and into his living room.

He took off his coat and hung it up with his scarf before looking at Edith. Edith store back. Both of them just stood there, not knowing exactly what to say.

Edith looked around a little more; she couldn't begin to fathom of how big Gru's house was. The house looked a little small on the outside but on the inside it was an entirely different story. Medieval artifacts including a lot of sub warfare; One thing she first noticed was the bomb hanging from Gru's ceiling in the living room.

Everything was silent, not a single thing moved. "Edith, would you like to watch TV for a while?" he asked.

"Sure!" she responded happily.

Gru took the remote off the top of the fireplace and hit the on button while Edith sat on the crocka-couch.

The large flatscreen flashed into life and Gru handed Edith the remote.

Edith sat the remote next to her and held herself for a second before saying "Uh hey, what's your name again?"

"It's Gru, why are you holding yourse- Oh.."

Edith's face became even more tense and her teeth began to extend over her bottom lip.

"GRU! I GOTTA GO NOW!" She cried.

Gru frantically picked up Edith and ran to the bathroom with her. He knew that Edith wouldn't make it if she ran herself; He'd known that from his childhood.

He made it to the bathroom and Edith slammed the door behind her.

"Uhh Gru, got a little problem here..."

"what ees eet?" He opened the door and saw a puddle under Edith; Her lavender skirt became a dark purple and her shirt a darker pink.

"I- I'm so sorry Gru I jus-" "No need, I understand. I deed that a few times when I was a keed too ya know."

Edith blushed and felt guilty..

"Get undressed and in dee shower. Clean yourself up and I'll be back to get you in 10 meenutes, ok?"

"ok.." she said.

Gru advanced out of the room and left Edithto attend to her business.

**Back at Ms. Hattie's home for girls...**

"Margo, where's Edith?" Agnes asked curiously.

Margo bent over to talk to her, "She ran away last night, We don't where she is" Agnes bean to cry softly and dropped her unicorn to the floor.

Margo touched Agnes' chin and made her look up as she too began to cry softly, "Don't worry, It'll be ok" she assured her young sibling.

Gru walked down a walkway and into Nefario's lab section. He sighed and looked over to see what he was working on…

"Uhh question, Wat ees dis?" he asked curiously.

"Your mind tazer, you said you needed it when everyone saw you crash the jet"

"Nononono, I said mind eraser not Mind Tazer!" he retorted.

"OH! Yes, Cuz I was wondering…Under what circumstances..would we use this..?"

Gru exhaled sharply and held his hand up to silence Nefario before he could speek..

"I said Mind eraser..mind eraser why why why are you so so old.."

Nefario's lower lip quivered a little.. "Okay, I'm on it.."

"Good, Edith is upstairs getting cleaned. I'll be back in a while.."

"Edith? Who's Edith?" Nefario asked

"I'll explain later, just work on the mind eraser.."

Gru proceeded to his elevator and rode it back up to the house.

The living room came into view and it was quiet…Too quiet.

The room transformed back into a normal living space as Gru walked out of the elevator and towards the hall.

Gru came to the bathroom and looked around, But no sign of Edith.

_One less thing to take care of I suppose_, he thought but then he heard some russling.

Something was in the hall closet…..

Gru cautiously opened the closet doors and saw Kyle run out in fear but still no sign of Edith.

But there was a small trail of water.

Curious, he went back to the living room..

Edith wondered what the big red button on the chair did, so she pressed it…

Just as she did, Gru came in and saw the room transform.

Edith hid behind the chair still in her towel and hair soaking wet.

Gru looked at the floor and saw the bright reflection of the trail of water.

He lightly stepped across the room and towards the chair.

Edith held out a hand with her towel, then it dropped to the floor and she said "Come get me, hehehe"

Gru's face went completely red as Edith was about to step into the elevator but Kyle ran to Edith and bit her.

Edith screamed in pain as one of kyle's sharp teeth penetrated her soft skin.

Gru gasped "KYLE! Bad um…DOG!"

He went to get Edith's towel and put it around her bottom to stop the bleeding.

He carried her into the elevator as they descended to the lab.

Gru went past minions as some of them gasped in either shock or total disgust.

He walked to his medical bay as Edith became drowsy again, setting her on the metal slab and typing something into his holo-keyboard.

"NEFARIO! Run diagnostic and skin fix care, NOW!"

"Gru…Gru it hurts…"She said softly

"I know Edith, But I will feex it. And you will be able to see someone tomorrow. Don't fret young one.."

Gru pet Edith's head and took the towel, leaving machines to take care of her and fix her wound.

Gru wasn't worried about the machines, they were gentle, they knew how NOT to hurt someone.

But most of all, He was a little worried about Edith. Yes, she is an 8 year old girl who just got bit in the butt by a –who-knows-what-species- kind of dog that is, but she was also someone Gru started to care about other than stealing priceless artfiacts, although he hadn't known why, he was a self-thought individual but ever since Edith came into play he's softened up to the idea of children.

Gru walked out of the Medical bay and went upstairs to his tank car.

Margo and Agnes sat in the lunch room both not wanting to touch their food. Margo thought about Edith more and more every hour, she wondered if Edith would ever return and if she were cold or hungry. Her thoughts were interrupted as one of her friends sat in front of her.

"Hey Margo, why the sad face today? And where's Edith she's usually in here..." The young blonde was intrigued by her friend's sudden sadness.

"It's nothing Abby" Margo lied, she didn't want to have another conversation about Edith.

"Oh, alright" She said as she got up from the table.

"Abby wait"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"it's about Edith she…She ran away from us again last night" she told her

Abby's mouth dropped, no one would _ever _dare to run away from Hattie. Last time Edith did she was put in the box of shame for a whole week and had her beanie taken away from her. Not that her hair was messed up or anything but she was furious because she always wears it and goes nowhere without it; Edith never really liked her hair albeit she set out to keep her hat on all the time because of it. That was one thing Abby knew about Edith..

"Does Hattie know? She could get in big trouble"

"Yeah she does, I really wish she hadn't though.."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, that's what is making me depressed too. If she is out there she could get hurt, she's probably sick by now too."

Little did Margo and Abby know, Edith was perfectly fine at Gru's home.

"Margo we should do something, we sould set up posters, newspapers anything.." Abby suggested.

"Eh, that's a good plan. Agnes what do you think?"

"Hmm?" She asked when she stuffed her face with mashed potatoes.

Abby and Margo chuckled as the youngest one stuffed her face…

* * *

><p>Gru drove down the street towards the orphanage. He left Edith in the care of Dr. Nefario and the minions. He'd given Nefario her clean clothes and her hat to give her when she woke up.<p>

Gru sighed and turned around, leaving a trail of smashed cars behind him.

His phone rang.. "Gru, Edith is awake and getting dres- AH! Hey stop that"

Gru heard a giggle on the other side of the phone and smiled, "Sounds like fun Nefario, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Hurry up! She is getting hyper"

10 minutes later, Gru pulled into his driveway and went to the lab.

* * *

><p>He opened the door and saw Edith touch a flask of blue liquid.<p>

"Can I drink this?" She wondered as Nefario grabbed it off the table.

"Do you want to explode?" Nefario asked.

Edith kicked him in the shin and ran away, accidentaly bumbing her head on the wall. She fell backwards, "Who put that wall there?"

Gru chuckled a little, "Come Edith" he commanded.

"Let's go back upstairs, are you hungr-" "YES!"

"Ok, let's go"

He turned around and called the elevator

"GRU! 1 week until the moon is in optimum position, Do you have money for the rocket yet?"

"I do not Nefario, not yet. I must feed Edith forst then we may talk aout de moon."

"Fair enough" he retorted.

"Come Edith let's order pizza"

* * *

><p>Edith belched as her food settled into her stomach.<p>

"'Scuse me" she said

"So why deed you run away in the forst place?" He asked her

"Because I was unhappy there, Hattie treats us badly"

"oh, really...I don't theenk you should be treated badly" He said as he brought her in for a hug.

Just then, an explosion was heard that came from underground. The house violently shook and all the windows broke from the shock wave, cars outside whirled their alarms and fire hydrants sprung with a tower of water.

"Gru! *Cough* Someone *Cough* stole the shrink ray!"

"Wha-! Who?"

"Some young fella in an orange warm-up suit!"

"Vector... Edith stay here"

Gru sprung up off the crocka-couch and bolted down into the lab in a more secluded entrance.

Edith followed him but was cut off when she slipped.

* * *

><p>Gru came into the lab and saw minions laying everywhere, not dead, but either unconscious or painted with black dust from the explosion.<p>

He looked around to survey the damage and damage had been done severely. In the auditorium, the jumbo tron was half gone and sparking, the stage in flames... Why had Vector done this? He wondered.

His eyes scanned again and this time they found a massive hole in the thick underground structure.

"Nefario, is my jet fixed yet?"

"Yes, but where could you be going right now?"

"Revenge on that little punk.."

"Oh ok have fun"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, Tell me what you liked or disliked. I'll make sure to have some action in the next chapter ;)<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews Avatarcats!**


	4. Chasing Lightning

**Chasing lightning chapter 4**

Black smoke billowed as Gru's jet soared across the town sky, he was not exactly in the best mood and not ready to confront Vector once more. He had dread to ever come into contact with him EVER.

To Gru, Vector was extremely annoying and after he had taken the shrink ray, his hatred for the young boy only grew more.

His plan was simple, get through Vector's doorway get inside take the shrink ray and bail as soon as possible.

Although he didn't exactly know _how _he would but he had a few ideas. One actually came from Edith's little mischievous mind which was get about 50 missiles and just point them straight at the door. He rote down a mental note: Note to self, never give Edith a rocket launcher...

Gru was not exactly up for the idea though; for a super villian with a small child that had thoughts of blowing up things rather than sneaking in and getting the shrink ray, it was rather awkward, but since Edith is just that kind of girl, Gru warmed up to her ever so slightly.

Gru landed the jet on a wide street where there were no cars what-so-ever. He came out of the jet wearing his spy gear equipped with laser guns, grenades, a rocket launcher and some rope.

After failed attempts of: Trying to hack Vector's keypad, vaulting over the wall and getting punched in the nuts 3 times, rocket launching his doorway, almost getting eaten by a shark, and trying to climb up the building instead, he now had various peices of weaponry pointed at him.

Each one looked towards him with a red dot and fired, causing a large explosion to be seen from a quarter of a mile away.

Gru dug himself out of the charred crater and breathed out black smoke from the explosion. His eyes came back into focus as he noticed two little girls, one slightly taller than the other with brown hair, glasses, and plaid skirt. The other shorter and younger with black hair that stood up in one spot.

Margo and Agnes were there to sell cookies to Vector to raise money and awareness to help find Edith although Margo was slightly reluctant to do so.

The girls were let in as a vision came to Gru: He could see Agnes, Margo and Edith carrying the shrink ray out of Vector's fortress.

"_Light bulb_"

* * *

><p>"Well, Debbie was a very lucky woman" Hattie said charmed by the "Doctor Gru".<p>

Gru sat in the small chair of the lobby confused, "Who's Debbie?"

"you're wife, Oh hi girls" she said as Agnes and Margo came into the room. Margo carried two extra bags, hers and one that was _supposed _to be Edith's if she were there, Agnes pulled her backpack on wheels.

The two stopped in shock at what they saw, then Margo thought to herself: This 40 year old man is going to adopt Agnes and I?...

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Mr. Gru. He's going to adopt you, and he's a dentist..." She said with a smirk.

Agnes laughed and grabbed Gru's leg with a strong grip

"Okay that's enough little gorl let go of my leg" He wagged his finger..

"How do you move them is there like a command? some nonstick spray? Crowbar? Ugh...Okay gorls let's go home.."

He walked towards the door with Agnes upside down still on his leg while she tried to grab the other one.

* * *

><p>"Okay gorls here we are, home sweet home."<p>

"So this is like your house? Wait a se- you're the guy who pretended to be an illusion!"  
>"No, that was someone else.." he retorted.<p>

The black door opened and the 2 girls walked inside. Margo was shocked at the sight, weapons of warfare, sharp objects including an iron maiden, she wondered: how could Gru keep them safe here?

"Can I hold your hand?" Agnes asked.

"uuuhh no..."

Gru slammed the door behind him and continued down the red carpet towards his living room when he heard the sound of the TV running.

The young blonde lie lazily spread on the crocka-couch watching random tv shows. Her hand dipped into a bowl of chips every so often.

"Edith! Edith!" Gru called. Margo's eyes got wide at the sound of her lost sister's name. Agnes and Margo were overjoyed to hear their sister's voice again, let alone see her.

Edith stormed towards her sisters as they did the same, the trio began to cry softly to one another with remarks such as "We thought we lost you forever" or "why did you run away from us?"

"Come on gorls let's have a talk shall we?"

* * *

><p>After a good hour about rules and things not to do at Gru's house, followed by Agnes' cheek plucking, the trio was finally ready for bed and were all yawning.<p>

Each of the girls were dressed in their pajamas and in their decomissioned bomb beds.

"Goodnight gorls and don't let the bed bugs bite"

the thunder roared in the backround as Gru exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Our forst customer ees a man named Vecto-"<p>

"But he's a V" Margo retorted

"Ya know we start with the A's then we go to the B's then t-"

"YES! I went to keendergarten I know how thee alphabet works"

He pushed a button on the keypad and the metal door slid open. The girls walked out and Gru dropped the cart of cookies in front of them.

When Gru had finally gotten into Vector's fortress he stole back the shrink ray and escaped, although it took him a little bit (As in almost falling from a ceiling, being grabbed in the nuts, almost hitting Vector in the head with the shrink ray container and Vector's shark almost eating him a second time, He finally got the shrink ray.)

Gru ran to his tank car wthout his pants on and laughed, "AHAHA! WE DID IT! Come on gorls let's go!"

The girls sat and watched in hilarity at Gru, but not as much when they were scared by the large thud the minions made by running into the side of the tank with the shrink ray.

* * *

><p>"Liigghht Bulb"<p>

Gru, Margo, Edith and Agnes entered the amusement park, the girls eager to get on rides, however Gru was the complete opposite and wanted not to.

"Goodbye have fun!"

"uhh sorry dude, they can't ride without an adult.."

"What i- ughhh"

Gru then found himself sitting behind the girls ascending up the coaster's track at a low speed.

The girls "woohooed" after the climb and as the coaster dipped into a dive and through a bunch of twists and turns, the girls screamed in joy as the coaster was propelled across the track and so did Gru.

3 minutes after the ride was over Gru was terribly dizzy and on the verge of throwing up. He awkwardly stumbled out of the coaster car and walked to the camera screen when it showed a picture of the girls and Gru on the roller coaster.

"Oh my gosh look at that fluffy unicorn!" Agnes yelled in awe of the big fluffy white unicorn, it was everything she'd dreamt of.

"You gotta let us pay for it!" Margo egged on.

"Nonononono!"

"Aww come on.."

"Oh alright, how much for dee fluffy uneecorn?" He asked the teen at the game's counter.

He laughed, "Well it is not for sale but all you gotta do to win it, is knock down that little space ship there, Ha! It's easy"

Gru sighed and handed him 1 dollar in cash. The teen pressed a big red button and the game lit up into life as several ships and planets zoomed across it.

_*Beep Beep Beep* Game over_

The screen announced "AGAIN!" Agnes shouted, Gru turned to walk away but Edith stopped in front of him, "Aww come on just one more time" She pleeded.

"Just one more, I accidentally closed my eyes" Agnes also pleeded.

Gru handed the teen another bill and again the game lit up into life. The girls desperately shot more and more at the little ship with each a miss.

But, on Agnes' next shot everything went into slo-mo and the projectile hit the spaceship with a 'tink' and bounced backwards a little.

The spaceship was pushed a little but did not get knocked over.

"woah woah woah, what was dat? She hit that, I saw that with my own eyes" Gru insisted as the teen counted his bills with a smile.

"hey buddy lemme explain somethin' to ya, you see that _little _space ship there? Ya see how it's not knocked over? Do ya know what that means professor? it means you don't get unicorn OHHH!"

Gru frowned at the boy's arrogance, he made Gru ticked off.

"Boo hoo better luck next time" He said to Agnes, whos bottom lip was now quivering and her eyes wide with discontent.

"Okay, My torn" Gru mentioned. He motioned for the girls to move.

Gru stepped back a little, went into his jacket and pulled out a super plasma launcher. The launcher extended arms outwards and collected surrounding material, rushing it into an orange ball that took off and exploded into the stand. The explosion sent teddy bears and other toys in all kinds of directions, the structure was literally melting..

Gru triumphed as the space ship disintegrated, "KNOCKED OVAR!" he announced.

The teen was utterly frightened and shaking, He gave Agnes the fluffy unicorn.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" She screamed and shook the unicorn. Gru smiled with content.

Edith ran past them and turned around with her eyes wide open, "YOU BLEW UP THE WHOLE THING!" She announced. "Let's go destroy another game!" Suggested Agnes, Gru smiled.

* * *

><p>The four came into Gru's home and laughed. The amusement park was a place for them to bond and finally get to know each other better. Gru found out that Agnes is really good at playing games, Edith loves driving things and Margo loves explosions (Surprisingly).<p>

"Ok gorls go play" He motioned with cotton candy in his hand. The girls ran to their room over-joyed and laughing. Gru was satisfied...

He went to the kitchen with the trinkets of fun he had gathered at the park and set them down on the table. He then proceeded to the bathroom to wash off the face paint. When he looked in the mirror, Gru laughed out loud hysterically at his weasely face paint.

After his face was washed and all paint removed, he went to the living room to contact Mr. Perkins..

"Ah hah! Sorry to bother you Mr. Perkins but I figured you would want to see this!"

Gru picked up the shrink ray and shrunk one of the minions, "Ah yes, well done Gru, I will have the money wired to you ASAP"

"Thank you Mr. Perkins, I will not let the league of chaos down"

He hit the off button on the screen and set the shrink ray down again.

He sighed (Now to just get dee moon and everything is ours) he thought.

He noticed the door squeak open and frantically looked around, then out of nowhere,"FREEZE RAY!" Edith laughed.

* * *

><p>"So how do you plan to give the bank their money back?" Nefario desperately asked Gru.<p>

"well.. ya know, I was theenking that I might just not. Ya know, start a new life..Quit villiany?"

"Bullocks Gru, You're the best villian out there."

"I know but with dee gorls now, eet's gotten a little complicated"

"Yes, it has..." He said.

"I just know what eet feels like to be a parent now Nefario, to take care of someone or some keeds that I love, It started with Edith. When she forst arrived here she had a bit of trouble, You remember too"

"Yes I do, But that was 2 weeks ago Gru! The girls are settled into a new home because of you, and from what I have seen they are warming up to you. I have talked to Margo as well, she seems very happy! And the way Agnes and Edith act in the lab shows they're happy as well."

"That's good, Thank you for leestening Nefario, I will not keep you any longer"

"No problem Gru, Anytime." He assured...  
>Gru continued upstairs and checked on the girls as they slept. Each one was sound asleep, Edith snoared just a little but not loud in any way. Other than that, all he heard was the girl's breathing.<p>

Gru smiled and gently closed the door. The girls had changed his heart and with every passing day he thought of them even more.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is yet another end to the chapter, Please review! I haven't gotten lots of feedback yet.. Also do you have any tips on how I can make these chapters longer?<strong>


	5. Bad Dreams

**Chasing Lightning Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Thunderstorms, what might they symbolize? Thunder detonated in the backround and everything in the vacinity was dark until the lightning ignited the sky with blue streaks of electricity. Her clothes stained a dark red, torn and drenched in water. Her pink hat falling off, torn in the most delicate places.<p>

Agony undermined her bones as she attempted to clamber forward on the soaking wet ground. Water frequently immersing itself into Edith's clothing. She was exhausted and hurt, her small body could not handle the paroxysm of pain and sudden movement. Edith sought to grab the ground, to pull herself forward, but pain continued to rage in her arms. She dug her hands into the wet muddy grass and pulled herself ever so slightly...

As Edith continued in the wet grass, the lightning illuminated the area and Edith saw the outline of her older sister.

Her eyes began to let out tears as she feared the worst. Margo was lifelessly laying in the aqueous grass. Edith brought in all of her remaining strength and stood up, she held her side and limped towards her sister. Her legs felt shattered in the calfs.

Edith shook her sister again and again but no response. She began to cry, "Margo! Margo!"

She held up her head and Margo weakily opened her eyes to look at Edith; her eyes shining with the lightning. Margo breathed heavily as her heart rate decreased. She was dying, and Edith knew it. Margo put a hand on Edith's chest and felt her heart. "You have a strong heart Edith" She said softly. Margo's clothes ripped right below her chest, plasma scoring had been the cause as if a sword went through her. Blood dripping from the open wound, Edith looked at her laceration on Margo's stomach. The white shirt covering Margo's abdomen had become a dark red, Edith had never seen this much blood.

"Edith...I- I love you, P-lease take care of Agnes for me.. And tell Gru, I love him too. And it wasn't his fault..."  
>She said softly. A tear ran down Edith's face and Margo touched her cheek. Her bloody hands left marks of her fingerprints on Edith's cheek.<p>

Edith grabbed Margo's arm and felt her pulse decrease slowly.

"Do not worry my young sister, Everything will be ok, We'll see each other again one day, I promise you.." Edith's face drenched in tears and rain as her sister glowed a bright blue and shined in the rain, her body turning into a bright blue before disappearing while Edith held her for one last time.

Edith heard the echoes of Margo's voice as her arms fell to her sides, "Edith...Strong heart...Some day...Again...I Promise you...remember me"

Edith slumped down on her knees and bawled, She screamed along with the thunder and her hands became more tense as she howled at the sky.

_Nothing is true, Everything is permitted_

* * *

><p>"Edith?" A familiar voice called out "Edith! Calm down, what's the matter?" Gru ran over to her. "Margo what's happening?"<p>

"AAAHH!" Edith sat erect in her bed, sweating.

Gru Margo and Agnes all looked at her in shock of the young blonde.

"She had another nightmare.." Margo suggested.

"Ya think!" Gru mentioned sarcastically.

Margo frowned at Gru. Edith hugged Gru as his open arms welcomed her and cried on his shoulder.

"There there Edith" He said as he hoisted her up out of bed with one of her blankets.

"You two, back to sleep. See you in dee morneeng." He said softly.

Gru walked out of the room carrying Edith, she rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

Gru settled Edith down on the couch and began to talk to her, moving a pillow out of the way as he sat down.

"So, theese nightmares you've been haveeng...what are dey about?" he asked.

Edith shuffled on the couch as she began to remember what the nightmares were.

"Well.." She started "They're mostly about..."

"You can say eet Edith, No need to be embarassed." Gru assured her.

"Well, They're mostly about Rain...and...and Death... lightning and lots of it." She continued.

"Death, Death as in friend's death?" he questioned..

"No no no, family death... My latest nightmare was about us losing each other, and Margo she-"

"I understand Edith, do not fret keeten. We will never lose each other" He stated softly as he brought her in for another warm welcoming embrace.

"I weel nevor let anyone take you from me or your seesters"

"Promise?" She asked.

Gru smiled, "I promeese in fact, I pinky promise!"

Their pinkys locked and Gru tickeled her in the side, she giggled.

"hehe, Now off to bed, see you in dee morning, love you.."

"I- I love you too Gr- dad" She said with a smile.

Gru felt overjoyed to hear her say that, none of the girls had ever called him dad 'til now. He was content and went back to bed...

* * *

><p>"Ok Edith and Margo, whomever gets to dee finish line forst gets dee forst shot on dee new weapon." Gru challenged.<p>

Margo and Edith stood (Or rather prepared for running) at the start. Both leaned over to hear the plasma shot be fired.

The track was in a different section of Gru's lab, more secluded and meant for battling out ordeals. But this time was different because of the girls. Gru happened to have a small race track that was large enough for at least a few contestors, Edith and Margo were those. But you're probably wondering, what happened in the first place to make them want to race it out?

It had been no more than half an hour earlier when Edith walked into Nefario's lab and stood on a stool to watch him make the new launcher. Gru still had his doubts about Edith being able to fire it, especially when she gave him the idea of blowing up Vector's doorway.. He assumed that if Margo and Edith were put in a race, Margo would win because Gru noticed that whenever Edith runs, she uses up all of her energy for one big sprint. Margo however started slow and waited for the perfect chance to dart.

"May the best sibling win" Margo extended her hand to meet Edith's. Edith didn't take it..

Music started from Gru's gigantic speakers playing: Super-massive Black hole by Muse.

The bass rattled the track...

"I plan to" She said.

"3, 2, 1. GO!" *Laser shot*

Edith took off in first, sprinting ahead with Margo close behind. Her legs synchronized with the music's tempo... Her arms going back and forth.

"You're falling behind Margo!" Edith teased.

Margo laughed "No I'm not!" She sped up and within seconds passed Edith.

"HEY! Get BACK HERE!" she yelled almost out of breath.

She noticed the finish line was just ahead not more than 100 feet. She bolted towards the finish but just before her hand reached towards it, she slipped and fell to her hands and knees. Margo ran past with flying colors and easily broke the red tape.

Edith sat up on her calfs and pouted as her sister cheered at her victory.

"WOO! I DID IT! Now I get to shoot the new plasma launcher!"

She bounced up and down... Edith was not amused.

She clapped her hands sarcastically and congratulated her sister.

"oh yes, Great job!" she said..

A few minions pulled up in a golf cart, "emoc no, ll'ew ekat uoy kcab ot urG"

The girls climbed into the back of the golf cart, or at least Margo did...

"OOO! Can I drive?" Edith frantically asked.

"eruS!" The minion responded.

"Oh no.." Margo feared..

Margo, the minions and Edith strapped on their seat belts as Edith stomped on the petal. She drove back down the track at full speed then engaged the booster, 35mph..

Margo screamed and held on as best she could while the minions 'Woohooed'. Black smoke billowed from the car's thruster.

"EDITH! STOP!" Margo commanded but Edith kept going and howled hysterically at her sister's fright.

"EDITH!" She screamed.

"WATCH THIS!" Edith yelled as she came to a half ramp. Luckily, the cart was very light or Edith would not have thought to do this...

The right wheels hit the ramp and Edith pressed a button for them. The wheels sprung the cart up into the air and spun it.

Everything slowed down, Even the music Edith was playing in the cart's stereo.

The cart was about to roll in the air; Edith unbuckled and held the steering wheel.

Her feet touched the ground (because there was no top) and she pushed up as hard as she could. The minions and Margo were all still in seat belts and upside down; Edith heard Margo's scream still in slow motion...She alone sent the cart flying back up into the air. It rolled back to right side up and Edith plopped into her seat. The wheels hit the ground and Edith buckled back in.

Everything came back up to normal speed..."HANG ON!" Yelled Edith, as they were approaching a sharp turn. Edith had to act fast, she had to drift...

Margo's face dipped in horror as they came to the turn..

Edith pulled the hand brake back and turned as hard as she could...

The cart drifted perfectly on the spiral doing a full 360 spin and Edith came to a sliding stop exactly where they started the running race..

Margo awkwardly stumbled out of her seat and was severely dizzy.

She held her mouth closed for a few seconds as the pressure built up. She fell to her hands and knees a few feet away and blew chunks...

Edith happily walked out of the cart not feeling dizzy one bit, rather proud at her tricks. Gru and Agnes stood in awe as Edith walked towards them completely unharmed, she smiled back at them.

"So we done? Is Margo done throwing up her insides over there?"

"SHUT UP EDITH! I HEARD THAT.."

She stood up with vomit on her neck and below her mouth.

Edith noticed a water hose, "Hey Dad! What do you use this hose for?"

"For water to clean theengs, why do you ask?"

_Perfect_

She thought. Edith picked up the hose and pointed it towards Margo.

"Oh no, EDITH!" She laughed.

Edith burst into laughter as her sister was drenched in water.

"Don't worry sis! You can get back at me sooner...or later" She chuckled.

Gru laughed as he hugged the soaking wet Margo.

"That was pretty awesome!" He stated.

Margo hugged him around his thick neck and laughed as well. Gru's coat was now wet with the outline of Margo on it. He stood up and said, "Hmm, I like eet! Haha"

A spout of water drenched him as well, Edith giggled furiously, "How's that?" She asked.

Then out of nowhere Agnes yelled "Freeze ray!" and Edith was frozen up to her neck.

The three of them gasped and looked at Agnes who was literally ROFLing.

She stopped and looked at the three of them, "HEY NO FAIR!" Edith yelled playfully.

Then the four of them, including the minions who watched them, exploded into hilarity..

* * *

><p>Gru hammered away at the ice surrounding Edith.<p>

"Dat was pretty funny earlier, how did you manage to flip dee cart and dreeft like dat?"

Edith smiled at Gru's question..

"Not sure, I guess I'm just a dare devil like that ya know? I was willing to risk it.."

"Uh huh, Eet was pretty cool, you're a great driver. Maybe I'll let you fly dee ship one day."

Edith smiled again, _that would be awesome._ She thought.

She heard a crack and tension on her body was released as the ice gave way.

"thanks Dad" she smiled.

"You're very welcome Edith"

Gru sat in the auditorium on a high platform, observing the moon. He thought of how he had possibly been able to steal it but one night when he was with the girls had changed it all. He analyzed each one's emotions and each of them rather enjoyed the moon light, it's cozy-ness. Agnes especially enjoyed it however, she always thought something great would be waiting up there. For example, she'd always thought the moon was made of cheese or diamonds. Sometimes she'd even explain how unicorns got there. But what really struck Gru's thoughts was how the girls met each other in the first place or if they were even siblings by blood.

There were really no resemblant in the girls' faces or features. One did not appear like the other.

Edith had a very distinct look to her, blueish silver eyes, blonde hair with bangs that hung in her face when she wasn't wearing her beanie..

Margo with her brown hair, dark brown eyes and glasses...

And especially Agnes, her jet black hair, darker crimson eyes..

To Gru, there was no evidence that supported the trio being sisters. Each one had different interests and personalities but the one thing the three shared the most however, was love.

Yes, they may have lost their parents and struck with depression at one point. (Except Agnes who probably didn't even remember).

But love was something the girls shared between them and Gru. He saw that after the first few weeks when they began to call him Dad instead of Gru, or was it just because they were scared to be accepted by him? He thought deeply.

He now lay flat against the platform looking up at the uniform moon. It's beauty gave him new beginnings, to look up and savor the moments, to reminisce. To steal it would be foolish, even to him.

Gru's life was impossible to ruin, his girls made it all the better, _nothing_ could tear them apart...

* * *

><p><strong>And thus concludes another chapter! :]<strong>

**Thanks for my reviewer Avatarcats, You've been a great help to this fanfic! Couldn't have done it without you bud.**

**Thank you for reading and remember, feedback is motivation!**


	6. About Edith

**Soft Wind and Death Tales. Chapter 6..**

If there was one thing Gru was now extremely careful about, it was keeping his girls safe from harm and injury, especially making them feel safe. Ever since Edith's nightmare, Gru was ever so careful about how the girls comprehended certain situations. Agnes and Margo were the same as far as dreams went, but Margo was a lot less prone to get nightmares because she was older. Something really tugged at Gru's conscience though. Why had Edith been getting so many bad dreams? Especially about death, that made Gru concerned. Maybe it was just that Gru opened them up to new games and movies... Maybe they were just introduced to new things; being new to something does get you thinking about it from time to time, right?

Gru tried not to worry about it so much but his main focus (Or rather focuses) was Edith and Agnes. He decided to talk with Margo a little later on to see what Edith and Agnes are most afraid of, then eliminate the source. How he would do that, he was not exactly sure but Gru would find out eventually.

Gru pondered the thought but was interrupted by a loud yelp in the backseat of the cockpit. "Margo! Stop it, it hurts!" Edith complained. The girls and Gru had just gotten back from the public pool and Margo was brushing Edith's hair that was protruding out the back. Since Edith's hair was dry it was a lot harder to brush, if she hadn't stood under the blow dryer to get the hat un-soaked so long..

"Ugh Edith, hold still while I brush your hair. Do you know how hard it is to do this?" Margo complained as she ran the brush through the blonde's hair again. Edith felt her sister's hand trying to pry off her pink hat and immediately pulled it down over her head.

"Hey! Edith take it off, I need to get the rest of your hair..."

"No"

"Now Edith"

Margo became frustrated at her failed attempts to get her sister's hat off yet she tried again and the two became entangled in a tug of pink-hat in front of Agnes.

Completely oblivious to Edith and Margo, the strings in the hat were about to give way, snapping pulling, releasing... Pretty soon, the strings were under too much pressure.

"Margo stop it! I can hear it ripping!" She pleaded for her to stop.

Gru became annoyed towards the conflict, "Margo, Edith stop fighteeng in front of your seestor." he commanded. Gru turned around and at that moment, the hat gave way and tore in half. Edith's hair was now exposed and all four of them gasped but not at the sight of her hair. Instead it was gasp of relief, knowing that her hair was normal but very messy. In a way it looked naturally spiked..

The tank came to a sudden stop as Gru's expression turned its tide..

He smiled, "Edith you, you-"

"Yeah I know I have normal hair" She said while Margo and Agnes were eyeing her.

"Well why didn't you tell us that before?" Margo asked suspiciously while she brushed the rest of it..

"Becaus- ow" She cringed at the pain of her hair being pulled a tiny bit. "Because I didn't want you to be mad at me, why else wouldn't I want to tell you?"

Gru sighed, "Dugh, Edith we wouldn't have known. I mean if you deed have a problem weeth it you could have talked to me about eet."

"Well that didn't happen.." She crossed her arms and sat back against the seat.

About an hour later, the 4 were settled at home and the girls were taking baths and showers to rid of any excess chlorine. Margo was having a tough time with Edith's interestingly new hair; it was wet and surprisingly somewhat long; thick strands jetting outwards in blonde streaks and a few more fell onto her forehead.

Gru sat on his crocka-couch and played his Xbox 360. Gru was playing Halo Reach on his 67 inch LED TV. He was an expert with the controller, being used to technology and all. Gru was playing it in the living room because the auditorium seemed a little too large and loud for the jumbotron, he left that up for Edith since she was a WAY bigger gamer than her two sisters..

About a day ago when Edith and Gru started playing the 360 together, Gru noticed something truly hilarious, to him at least. He noticed that Edith was able to beat him every single time no matter what game it was... If it were bullet storm, halo 4, reach or anything else, she was better. But then Gru realized something even funnier; there was another player she could never beat on Xbox live, his gamertag was XTri TeKX..

Tek was extremely good at Halo Reach and almost every time Edith was on reach, he would be there too. Tek was also one of Gru's friends and they have been for about three years. He provided intel about Gru's assignments, schematics for weapons neither Gru or Nefario have ever seen.

Margo slowly walked into the living room as she watched the action on the tv. Tired, she sat next to Gru and lay halfway off the couch with her arms at her side.

"Reach, I presume?" She asked. "Yes, you are correct.."

She laughed, "Edith plays this a lot but when she's _really _bored it's like 5 hours of her and the game."

"Oh I believe eet, she does have a tendency to be on here for a leetle bit" he replied.

Margo sat up and stood, "well, I think Agnes and Edith are done in the bathroom. I'll take a shower then we can talk afterwards about Edith"

"Sounds good Margo"

Margo's POV

I stepped into my room and dressed in lounge pants and a plain shirt. Setting out into Gru's house to find him while my sisters lie on the couch and watch some random shows. Kitchen, not there. Gru's room, not there either… there had to be _one_ more place to check yet but that was down in the lab.

"Edith, Agnes. I need you to hop off the couch for me real quick. I need to get into Dad's lab." I said to them.

The girls did as asked and stepped out of the living room for a quick moment, while I descended into our adoptive father's lab.

It wasn't very bright in the lab; the lights were dimmed and a few of the minions were on breaks. I proceeded down a cat walk and to a room where I _knew _he'd be..

Gru sat at his desk and continued drawing out schematics for a new mechanical feature to be built into the house. It was some kind of…I'm not sure on what to call it actually. It was some kind of outer defense like a shield or something of the rather; I've recognized things around Gru's home that I rather wouldn't have and this was one of those things.

I was curious and leaned in for a closer look, holding my chin and squinting through my glasses. Gru was onto me though and he began wondering what I was up to.

"Is there sometheeng I can help you weeth?" He asked me while I continued to look at the sketch of the outer house. I looked at him then back at the picture. "Hmm? Oh yeah sorry, I just wanted to talk to about Edith…" I said sitting down on a stool and putting my elbow on the table. Gru still saw me look at the blueprints so he wrapped them up and stuck it aside.

"Well your seestor has had a lot of…bad dreams" he said to me.

"Yeeeaahh I get that and all but why is she getting them so much?" I questioned..

"That's also why I wanted to talk to you. For the next week we'll be looking at Edith's dreams with a machine that I and Nefario built the past week, after Edith's last nightmare."

_Ok but she'll grow out of it wont she?_

Gru must have read my mind, "And if you're wondering if she'll grow out of it, she might. But we don't have time to assume that. This time eet is different Margo.. I care for your seestors and if Edith's dream about Death becomes true.."

"I know I know" I interrupted. I didn't want to hear that last part; if either of my sisters died…I just don't know. It was interesting to see a 40 year old villain have feelings for little girls, but it was something I loved about the man. He cares for me and my sisters with a great strength. It's something I could have _always _hoped for. Now my attention was set to Edith, my sister's been conflicted for years…

"So what do you think Margo?" Gru asked me. "It's not really _that_ great of an idea but if it works then go for it.." I suggested. "Right.." He muttered.

A little while later, back up stairs, we ended up just hanging around and doing nothing. Gru's on the Xbox, Edith is… doing something with that Barbie doll. Agnes is playing with Kyle and I'm reading alone in my bed. I'm reading to kill a mocking bird or something of that name. However I haven't finished Harry potter yet…

"Hey, Margo!" Edith called, interrupting my reading.

"Check out this awesome house I made of Legos!" she suggested I see it.

So the house is nothing like I would have expected. It was actually very well designed, nice shapes here and there, nice placement of detail…"Wow Edith, that's really cool! You should show that to Gru later on."

"Yeah about that," She started "Gru buys me Legos and all but he hates to step on them and he does it quite often" "Ow!" We both heard and Gru came around the corner to the den. He picked a small red brick off of his foot and eyed Edith with a slight frustration.

"Edith, how many times, must I tell you to peek up your Legos?" "Sorry dad." She frowned with a face of guilt. It wasn't really anything I'd see in Edith, guilt that is. Usually this mischievous grin would slide across her face; as if her next plan was to make or break someone's day.

So Gru just left the room and Edith scoffed, "I hate it when he tells me to do that.."

"Do what?"

"Pick up my Legos!" Her voice rose.

"Edith," "Don't start this again Margo"

"Start what? I was only going to tell you that school starts in three weeks again…"

"That's exactly what I was going to say!" She accused. "You always tell me stupid stuff whenever I _don't _want to hear it over, and over."

My sister's confused, it's like someone strapped a strange device to her and switched it to insane mode. But that was the usual Edith.

School starts in three weeks and I'm going to be a freshman in high school! Edith is going into 7th grade, which by my standards was the most horrible year of school. We're two years apart in age so that means that Agnes will be going into… 4th grade. This year will be interesting…


	7. Nothing is True

**Soft Wind and Death Tales..Chapter 7**

It's been three weeks and the girls are back in school. An unfortunate series of events will happen to Edith in this chapter…

* * *

><p>I shuffled in the back seat of Gru's monster tank as I looked out the window. Going back to school was <em>so <em>going to suck. No more Halo 5 hours a day I guess..

Eh, I guess it isn't _all _bad. Suddenly the tank came to a stop in front of the school. I gulped without even noticing and was frozen in my seat. I could already tell that this day will be even more horrible than a day at Ms. Hattie's.

No.

Let's just get through this day, don't answer questions, don't talk to anyone, and don't bring myself to any attention what-so-ever. I kept my cool as best I could and made my way to the doors of the school, stopping in front of it and pulling out my new schedule.

Oh great, gym 2nd hour….

Gym has never been one of my favorites for a number of reasons; 1st I have to exercise. 2nd I _always _have to take off my beanie, I hate it when they tell me that. But now that my hair is normal, I don't really have to worry anymore.

Oh well…

I slowly walked through the doors, and saw kids trying to find their classes. It was a frantic mess because nobody actually _knew _where they were going. At least I knew where I was going.

Walking down the hallway with backpack on shoulder, someone approached me.

"Hey, do you know where I could find room 126?" the boy asked, he was no taller than I was, and my sisters and I have been living with Gru for almost a year, we were out of school for a while. I've gotten probably as tall as Margo and Agnes grew too.

I took out a marker and wrote "126" on my hand.

"You really wanna see where 126 is?"

He nodded. I thrusted my hand into his face and the boy fell backwards with a grunt and a thud. I chuckled and continued walking down the corridor, passing rooms and looking for my homeroom.

"Here it is…..113"

I turned the knob and slowly poked my head in, only a few students but not many. Maybe 5 dispersed across tables.

I chose to sit at one not so _noticeable_.

More and more students came barging in, some on their phones, some talking to others..

The noise was piercing my ears by the time it was 8 o' clock.

"Ok class, settle down." The teacher spoke over the noise of students. "I am Mr. Miller"  
>"Goodmorning Mr. Miller" The class repeated. The man chuckled and handed each of us a sheet of paper. The title was "About you"<p>

Damn I can't even begin to count how many of these I've done.

Ok, First Question: Your name…

Edith Gru-Parker

Ok, next question: Your birthday…

Ummmm… November 17th, 1999

Next: Favorite hobbies: Play video games, Shoot stuff.

Next: Favorite food…

Oh that's easy: Stuffed crust pizza.

Favorite Color(s): Blue, Pink.

Oh that reminds me, my birthday comes in 2 months…

Wait I'm getting off subject.

I focused back to my paper and realized that I was done. I turned over my paper and sat my pencil next to it. Leaning back in my chair, I noticed a girl look over at me. When our eyes met for a second, she turned away shy.

After class I confronted the girl; she is as tall as I am, dark blue hair, slender like me. Wears a jacket similar to Margo's formal stuff.

I put my hand on the locker next to hers, waiting for the girl to be finished. She was digging in her locker for something and the door was blocking her view of me, though I don't think she even notices me right now.

The 13 year old finally emerged from her locker with a couple of sketch books and a folder. Her teal blue eyes widened when she saw me nearly 2 feet away from her.

"OH uhh Hi uhmm. Nice to meet you.." She brought out her hand to meet mine.

"Edith. And you are?"

"August, August Ion."

"Ahh, what do you have next for 2nd hour?" I asked curious.

"Gym, but I have all my sketch books and stuff because I have art right after."

I couldn't actually believe what I was hearing, someone actually had an almost Identical schedule to mine..

"Will you walk with me, Edith?" She asked politely.

"Sure" I accepted.

The two of us proceeded down the hallway talking about our first assignment. We would ask each other questions and tell funny things about our pasts. I found out that August is an Orphan, and she's been at Hattie's home for girls for as long as I was. I don't recall ever seeing her though. Then it hit her…

August stopped around a corner, "Wait. I know you from somewhere." She studied me carefully.

"You have 2 sisters don't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Who wouldn't know the story of the villain and his three daughters?" I quickly covered her mouth to keep Gru's villainy a secret.

She finally realized what I had been doing and took my hand off.

"I'm sorry," She whispered "It's just that you guys have the _best _dad ever."

"Yeah we do."

* * *

><p>At lunch, I sat by myself, looking down at the contents of my plate. I listened to music with my headphones and tried to block out all the noise around me.<p>

Depression was raging inside of me again, I couldn't eat.

I shoved my plate away and lightly touched my finger to the table, as if I were following invisible lines. I thought about many things, how I came to be here..

After lunch I was just minding my own business, looking down at the floor and not saying a word to anyone. An older boy walked towards me, I tried to avoid him but he caught my arm in his grasp.

My face turned dark and I looked at the boy with much anger.

"Let go of me or I _will _break your arm." I threatened.

"HA! You're a little girl, what can you d- ah AHH!" He screamed as I twisted his arm and punched him in the face. He grasped my arm and threw me a few feet.

"Come on little girl.." He teased. I bolted towards him; he and I were locked in a fist fight, hitting our faces, legs, and arms. But then I got an idea.. I thrust my leg in between his and the older boy fell in pain and onto his stomach. I jumped onto his back with force and twisted his arms again, punching his elbow multiple times. He shouted in pain and just before his arm cracked, I was pulled off of him by a teacher.

Oh great.

The rest of the day for me didn't go too well. Some girls and boys are even scared of me, serves them right to anger me when I'm depressed.

After that fight I was taken to the principal's office and Gru had to come get me. I was suspended for a whole month.

Gru wasn't happy with me, I was sent to bed earlier than usual.

I cried myself to sleep…

That night, something hit my mind.

A dream started in my sleep…

XXXX

Lightning flashed and rain dropped, thunder exploding in the background. A small child sat in the rain on a park bench. Her clothes began to fill with rain as it immersed itself inside.

The blonde's hair drooped at the sides of her head. Beyond a strand of hair, she could see an orange figure with a type of blue glowing sword. The figure picked up another, this time her eyes focused onto the shape of her older sister, Margo.

Vector held the 15 year old by the neck and stuck the sword through her abdomen. Edith heard the scream of agony, her insides burned by the swords heat.

Edith's heart skipped a couple of beats.

Another slice to the lower chest..

Edith couldn't believe her eyes. Her older sister Margo had just been severely injured in front of her. Blood spewed from the girl's bod.

Vector walked towards Edith and grabbed her by the arm. He tied her hands together and took out a knife. Edith took a massive blow to her right rib, and leg. She fell unconscious with her hands still tied.

Moments later, she struggled to get free. Using her remaining strength, pulling her hands out of the restraints.

Her hands regained their circulation as she broke free. Edith fell into the grass, her wounds being pulled.

The two sisters were left to die there.

Edith struggled to crawl forward. Thunder detonated in the background and everything in the vicinity was dark until the lightning ignited the sky with blue streaks of electricity. Her clothes stained a dark red, torn and drenched in water. Her pink hat falling off, torn in the most delicate places.

Agony undermined her bones as she attempted to clamber forward on the soaking wet ground. Water frequently immersing itself into Edith's clothing. She was exhausted and hurt; her small body could not handle the paroxysm of pain and sudden movement. Edith sought to grab the ground, to pull her forward, but pain continued to rage in her arms. She dug her hands into the wet muddy grass and pulled herself ever so slightly...

As Edith continued in the wet grass, the lightning illuminated the area and Edith saw the outline of her older sister.

Her eyes began to let out tears as she feared the worst. Margo was lifelessly lying in the aqueous grass. Edith brought in strength and stood up; she held her side and limped towards her sister. Her legs felt shattered in the calves.

Edith shook her sister again and again but no response. She began to cry, "Margo! Margo!"

She held up her head and Margo weakly opened her eyes to look at Edith; her eyes shining with the lightning. Margo breathed heavily as her heart rate decreased. She was dying, and Edith knew it. Margo put a hand on Edith's chest and felt her heart. "You have a strong heart Edith" She said softly. Margo's clothes ripped right below her chest, plasma scoring had been the cause when the sword went through her. Blood dripping from the open wound, Edith looked at her laceration on Margo's stomach. The white shirt covering Margo's abdomen had become a dark red, Edith had never seen this much blood.

"Edith...I- I love you, P-lease take care of Agnes for me.. And tell Gru, I love him too. And it wasn't his fault..."  
>She said softly. A tear ran down Edith's face and Margo touched her cheek. Her bloody hands left marks of her fingerprints on Edith's cheek.<p>

Edith grabbed Margo's arm and felt her pulse decrease slowly.

"Do not worry my young sister, Everything will be ok, We'll see each other again one day, I promise you.." Edith's face drenched in tears and rain as her sister glow a bright blue and shined in the rain, her body turning into a bright blue before disappearing while Edith held her for one last time.

Edith heard the echoes of Margo's voice as her arms fell to her sides, "Edith...Strong heart...Some day...Again...I Promise you...remember me"

Edith slumped down on her knees and bawled, she screamed along with the thunder and her hands became tenser as she howled at the sky.

_Nothing is true, everything is permitted_


	8. Patience, Stealth, Imagination

**Soft Wind and Death Tales..Chapter 8**

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT GRU!" _She bawled. She sobbed until she was weak, and her face completely drenched in water.

Edith sat on her knees and regained her sanity. She stood up and began to walk out of the park.

_It's his fault, he should have protected us._

The words raged in her ears like a roaring lion.

_He took us in, he cared about us, Gahhh this wound is killing me! He said he'd keep us safe…_

She frantically looked for tall thick grass and to her luck, there was some.

Edith tore some out of the ground and took off her shirt, wrapping it around her wound which had stopped bleeding.

_Not the best idea, but it's better than dying out here._

She threw back on her shirt and continued down the path….

* * *

><p>Her mind shifted back into reality, and Edith's head hurt extremely bad.<p>

A migraine was even _worse _than being depressed..

Just then, is if he _knew_ she was awake, Gru came bursting through the door with a smile on his face.

"Come with me Edith.."

XXX

"Where are we going?" She asked, as they walked down a catwalk and to a room in the lab.

"You'll see, I have a surprise for you." He teased.

The door swung open and the room was completely dark. Gru stepped in and flipped a switch. Floodlights on the ceiling lit up the room and pointed towards a hovering object.

The self propelled technology was none other than a hoverboard.

Edith's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, she raised her pointer and stuttered, "I, is this f- for me?"

"Yes, eet ees keeten."

She inhaled sharply, "THANK YOU" She said for the tenth time. Edith bolted for the board and carefully climbed on top of it.

"A'right… Edith, have you ever ridden a skateboard?" Gru asked.

"Yeah, I used to all the time. I've been pretty good at it too."

Gru unhooked a few wires from the board, and Edith slowly levitated above the ground.

"Der is a foot button you can press to propel forward, or you can keek in dee air while riding." He told her.

Dragging the board in mid air, Gru walked to a large door, almost the size of a garage. Pressing a few buttons, the door rolled up and revealed a massive room meant for testing vehicles.

"Edith, why don't you give it a go?" He suggested.

Edith jumped onto the board and pressed the foot button; the board shot jets of blue streams out of the back as she flew.

Tilting and leaning, she avoided obstacles. She even did a few tricks.

A slanted curve wall approached her; Edith grabbed the board and bent down. She used the board as a counter weight and gently flew against the curve, turning at a 45 degree angle.

The board whirled and she leaned forward, kicking to go even faster. A ramp was ahead and she grasped an idea…

Grabbing the board she bent down when coming to the ramp. Then Edith grabbed the front of the board, and pointed the thruster down. She flew into the air and gained enough height to do her next move. Coming off of the board, she grabbed it with two hands and twisted it furiously. She jumped back on and gained enough momentum to get back to Gru.

Sharply turning the blue and black sleek board like an "L" in front of her, it came to a complete stop…

"Wow! You're very good at dat!" He applauded her. "You can ride whenever you want to, just not in dee house."

Edith sat on the floor playing her PSP in the living room while Gru watched tv. Gru checked his watch noticing that the other two girls had just gotten out of school.

"Come on Edith, we're going to get your seestors"

Margo sat on the high school step with a very unsatisfied look on her face. Usually Gru was _always _punctual, never once was he late. This time was different. She'd been waiting a whole half an hour for that huge tank to come outta no where and start smashing cars out of the way. She checked the schools clock that sat on the outside of the building. 3:40…

She sighed.

She laid her head on her left arm as her elbow rest gently on her knee. The teen was getting anxious to get home and see what Gru built her. Margo suspected that he'd build them all really cool things. He _made _her a very advanced cell phone that looked like technology that would come from Gru's home. It was similar to that of an iphone, only it was so much quicker and cooler. Small spikes stood around the edges of its case. But the coolest thing about the new piece of technology was that it was just a simple piece of glass; occupied by a layer with holographic projectors and sensors, it was almost transparent. The case had been provided by Gru; a very tough animantium (Yes, It is a made-up metal that can withstand _any _damage) silver case similar to the look of Gru's jet in a way. Spikes occupied the outer case but were small and used for grip.

Margo's G-Phone (That's what Gru calls it) rang and the caller I.D. showed up as simply Gru.

She answered.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Margo, I'm sorry I'm so late keeten."

"It's alright dad"

"Be there in ten meenutes, be ready"

He hung up.

Moments later the tank pulled up in front of the school, occasionally wrecking cars on its way in and leaving a severe mess behind him.

The metal door slid open and Margo was happily greeted by her sister, "Hey Margo!" Edith called out.

"Hey, I heard about your suspension." She accused. "On the first day too." Gru added. Although all three of them weren't happy about it, they didn't feel the need to scold each other.

Although Edith was curious about something, "Dad, can I be a villain like you when I grow up?" "What?" The two stared at her…

After Agnes was picked up and taken away from her overly obsessed discussions with another girl she had already met in her class, they were on their way home.

The next day was plain and simple, Edith was still home because of the school's suspension and she'd been riding her hover board in the test drive room, thinking.

The other night's nightmare really tugged at her conscience, she wasn't able to take her mind off Margo. Edith's wasn't exactly sure why she had died in her dream, but she was afraid of it.

Death was never something that _anyone, _not even Gru would talk about.

She heard the massive door across the room open, and her eyes pointed towards Gru. Stopping, she jumped off her board with a slight 'thud' in front of Gru. Wondering what he wanted she asked, "What's up Dad?"

"Well Edith," he started, reluctant to tell her something she would not expect.

"In a villain's life, there are three survival skills that matter: patience, stealth, and imagination," He took a deep breath

"I have chosen you, to be the villain…Like you said, you want to be a villain when you grow up. I am giving you that opportunity."

He expected an answer but instead it was replaced with a loud shriek, "YES!" *Fist Pump*

His ears rang at the sudden noise.

"But like I said: In a villain's life, there are three survival skills that matter: patience, stealth, and imagination. Repeat after me, patience, stealth, and imagination"

"Patience, stealth, and imagination" She repeated.

"Ah now you are getting dee hang of it!" He applauded the 13 year old.

Gru knew that Margo would protest about Edith being a villain when she grew up, not to mention it wasn't very fair because Edith was younger and Margo should be the first one taught. However, that would come very soon.

So for the first week, Gru taught Edith patience. Managing to get her back into school 3 days _after_ her suspension, she was given the opportunity to learn: Patience, the first step to becoming a villain.


	9. Becoming the villain she's always been

**Soft Wind and Death Tales..Chapter 9**

Patience…

Gru planned it from the start, Edith was to go back to school and be patient with everyone. But there was a twist.

Gru gave her a list of things to do, which consisted of a few assignments, each which had to be completed by next week. Each one corresponded with each of the qualities of a villain; patience, stealth, and imagination

Today was Wednesday….

First off Today, ruin a bully's reputation. Patience, blackmail the student.

Second tomorrow, erase the suspension record. Stealth, break into the school's computer system.

Third Friday, replace the school principal. Imagination, find a way to make them replace the current because of an accident.

_Patience, stealth, and imagination, _she recited.

She put her first plan into action. She slipped a note into the bully's girlfriend's locker, which whom she _knew _would spread rumors if enough information was given.

She chuckled and walked to lunch. Waiting, she checked the lines and tables, looking for the girl she had slipped the note to.

Patience, she remembered.

She fixed her dark blue hoodie and kept waiting. Not wearing her beanie, she wore the style of her normal hair. Short and spikey..

15 minutes later, the girl arrived and Edith put up her hood, careful to not draw attention.

The girl was reading a note and her eyes widened with shock, then desperation and disbelief.

Edith laughed menacingly and remembered about what the note said.

_Dear Popular girl,_

_ I have given you this letter; in attempt show you how much you have been fooled…. Earlier yesterday I saw your boyfriend making out with a very interesting looking girl. She was in high heels and tights, a 9__th__ grader btw. Totally not a style you'd probably want your boyfriend to be with. Sorry, but you're being cheated on….._

_-Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

Tears filled the girl's eyes as she ran out of the lunch room. Edith chuckled mischievously and returned to eating her food, wondering what the girl will say to her boyfriend (A.K.A the bully).

But before her spoon could reach her mouth again, the same girl barged in through the doors with her boyfriend's hair in her hand. Coming to a stop at a table, she thrust the boy's head into the table as hard as possible, then into some food. Tears streamed down her face as she yelled, "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!"

I guess being a villain is _all _it's worked up to be.

But it still took patience. Edith took out a pen and the list Gru had given her.

_First assignment: check _

1 day later….

Stealth….

Today was Edith's day to erase her record.

She put on her spy gear, which consisted of a jet black suit, night vision goggles, and emp switches.

Climbing inside of the schools ventilation system, she slid perfectly inside.

She crawled in the vents, looking for the schools central power generator.

Edith latched an Emp switch to it waited to press the button.

She crawled away from it and to the reception desk. Her eyes gazed upon the computer that was used for info on students to make sure it was killed by the virus along with every other computer.

She carefully removed the cover off the ceiling and hit the button for the emp switch. A large spike was sent through all the schools power and a virus was sent through all the computers, erasing everyone's records.

"The job is done" She muttered softly.

Putting the cover back onto the ceiling, she retreated out of the building and onto the playground with her spy gear in her backpack. Now in her normal clothes, she went to recess where everyone was standing at the door. She came around the corner to make it look like she was just dropped off. August approached her…

"Hey Edith! The school's power just went out…Weird huh?"

_Yeah very…_

Edith walked in the door to Gru's house, "Dad! I'm home!"

"Ah, der you are Edith, come with me." Gru sat on his crocka-couch and flipped on the news.

"Watch"

_Jefferson middle school's data records have taken a massive blow to its integrity. After the school lost power,the entire school was evacuated! A virus was found in the schools mainframe. A note was left at the mainframe, giving us a clue on the perpetrator which in fact has been identified as one of the school's most notorious students. A bully that goes by the name of Dax henton. After recently breaking up with his girlfriend because of an anonymous note, he has erased his and everyone else's record._

_It will take another 2 weeks to get it up and running again…_

Edith sat in shock. Not only had she just defeated the entire school and Dax, her father was more than proud of her and her next plan was about to be put into action.

"Edith, Good job my leetle villain. I assume that you already have a plan put into action-"

Before Gru could finish, Edith pressed a button that made a massive explosion on the tv…

_It looks like an explosion has occurred in the principal's office! _

The camera zoomed in on the scene as police arrived and took the principal into custody a few minutes after firefighters got there.

"Amfo, contained explosion by the way. I gave the principal's computer a special virus that contained info on previous drug dealing and explosive smuggling. Thus making it impossible for her to escape custody.."

Gru could not believe his daughter's words. She actually just did 2 assignments in 1 day.

"Wow, just…wow! Edith you actually di-"  
>"Did what?" Margo's voice came from the opening door as her and Agnes stepped in.<p>

Gru turned completely white as the eldest walked into the living room and watched the news.

She then turned to look at Gru with the most serious and disappointed face.

"Edith did that? How could you teach her those things?"

"Margo, let me explain… When I was a keed, I went to that exact same school. I needed revenge on it for all the stoopeed stuff it put me through."  
>Edith's face lit up.<p>

"Wait so…you used me?" Edith accused.

"Well I- uh- no…"

The girls still didn't believe him. They crossed their arms and stood there hoping for the real answer.

"Yes..but I had to!"

"Just stop Gru! How can you teach your daughters to become villains?"

Margo stormed out of the room and to her room. Edith followed to get her hoverboard, and then came out a few minutes later with it.

"Edith, where are you going?" Agnes asked.

"For some air and time to think…"

Edith rode the board halfway across town and to Mrs. Hattie's.

_I have to go see August.._

She stopped in front of the building and folded the board, sliding it into her backpack and out of sight.

She walked into the building; it had been two years…

A very wide woman was on the phone, typing something into her computer.

She saw Edith and sat lifeless. "I'll call you back!"

"Edith! What are you doing here? I thought you were lost. Gru came to adopt you just in case he found you again…"  
>"Stay your words Hattie; I'm here to see August Ion."<p>

"Through this door down the hall to the left." She pointed her.

August sat at her desk and played with a small piece of paper, folding it several different ways to come up with something. Edith walked into her room and August jumped.

"WOAH! AHH ohh it's just you.. Hey Edith" She greeted her.  
>"Hey August." She watched August fold the papers and curiously watched.<p>

She threw her bag onto August's bed which made a loud thump.

"What's up with your backpack, what's in it?"

"I will show you.."

Taking out a folded black and blue object, August's eyes widened when Edith unfolded it, and made the board levitate.

"Is that?" "Yes, it's a hoverboard."

She walked up to it and inspected it, "May I?" She asked.

Edith beckoned her 'yes'

August felt the board and looked at its sleek black and blue cover. The board fluttered as August touched a button.

"Careful August. My dad made it for me!"

"Sorry Edith, it's just so cool! This board uses a rare element to make it levitate, there's only one place on Earth you can get it too. The board also uses jets and vents that rotate; it has a gyroscope to keep it balanced."

"How do you know all that!" Edith asked curiously.

"My dad used to be part of the league of villains, just like Gru is! But then he died because of some sort of accident when I was 5."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah it is."

"Ya know, I know almost every single villain there is! Like I know that Vector got back a few weeks and he now wants revenge on you guys.."

He what?

"August I'm sorry but I have to leave now!"

"Ok, stop by if you need anything!"


	10. Epilogue

**Soft Wind and Death Tales...Chapter 10**

Edith sped home as fast she could in the rain; she hope it wasn't too late to see her sister Margo.

She burst through the door of the house, everything was dark. The entrance to the lab was still open. She took the elevator down into the lab and as soon as she got there, everyone was gone.

Gru Agnes and Margo were nowhere to be found, even the minions.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?" She called out desperately.

"HHEEELLOOO! IS ANYONE HERE?" Edith called again, but no answer.

Her eyes began to fill with tears, her family no where. She slumped to her knees and began to cry.

"Edith? EDITH?" A familiar European accent called to her. "GRU?"

"I'm here Edith! Follow the sound of my voice!" His voice sounded weak but Edith was still able to follow it.

She opened a door and found Gru inside with Agnes. "Where's Margo?" He asked desperately.

"I don't know! She wasn't upstairs." "Edith, Nefario took the minions to a secret hiding place, go look for your seestor, use everything I taught you!"

"I promise…" Edith took a long look at her small family. She bolted upstairs to the sisters' room.

A note was found on Margo's bed.

_Dear Gru, Edith and Agnes,_

_ For the next few hours, I will be at the park, if it rains, I have an umbrella. I just need time to think._

_Love, _

_Margo._

"Oh no…" Edith Muttered

She grabbed her spy gear from the secret compartment in her bed and dressed.

A few minutes later she was out of the house and back on her board, heading to the park.

She hoped it wasn't too late.

She had just entered the park with Margo nowhere to be found. Then something hit her in the back of the head and she fell off the board.

Moments later, she woke in the same place with her hands tied to a pole. The board roped to it as well.

Her eyesight was focusing from blurry to clear; her spy goggles were laying a few feet away.

Her hair fell in her face and through a few strands, she could see an orange figure.

**Vector..**

Then he picked up another figure, but this time it was Edith's sister.

**Margo**…no

Vector unsheathed a glowing sword.

"no, no no. NO! VECTOR DON'T NO!" Edith screamed as Margo had the blade stuck through her abdomen, then sliced across it again.

Edith bawled at the sight and Vector threw Margo into the grass like a discarded object; her lifeless body not moving an inch.

Vector then walked to Edith and took out a similar looking weapon, only knife sized. He sliced it across her right rib and through her left leg. Edith violently grunted, and the knife was left in her left thigh.

Her and her sister was left to die there.

Edith struggled to break free from the restraints. Circulation being caught by the rope. As soon as she had, she fell into the grass, pulling her wounds and thrusting the knife in even farther. She grunted loudly as it got pushed in farther. Edith turned onto her back and grabbed the handle, pulling it out with as much force as possible.

"Gah! Grrr, MMMMmm!" She groaned in pain.

Throwing the knife, she crawled forward.

The grass was soaking wet. Edith struggled to crawl forward. Thunder exploded in the background and everything in the vicinity was dark until the lightning ignited the sky with blue streaks of electricity. Her clothes stained a dark red, torn and drenched in water.

Agony undermined her bones as she attempted to clamber forward on the soaking wet ground. Water frequently immersing itself into the suit. She was exhausted and hurt; her small body could not handle the paroxysm of pain and sudden movement. Edith sought to grab the ground, to pull her forward, but pain continued to rage in her arms. She dug her hands into the wet muddy grass and pulled herself ever so slightly...

As Edith continued in the wet grass, the lightning illuminated the area and Edith saw briefly, the outline of her older sister.

Her eyes began to let out tears as she feared the worst. Margo was lifelessly lying in the aqueous grass. Edith stood up; she held her side and limped towards her sister. Her legs felt shattered in the calves.

Edith shook her sister again and again but no response. She began to cry, "Margo! Margo!"

She held up her head and Margo weakly opened her eyes to look at Edith; her eyes shining with the lightning. Margo breathed heavily as her heart rate decreased. She was dying, and Edith knew it. Margo put a hand on Edith's chest and felt her heart.

"You have a strong heart Edith" She said softly. Margo's clothes ripped right below her chest, plasma scoring had been the cause when the sword went through her. Blood dripping from the open, burned wound. Edith looked at her laceration on Margo's stomach. The white shirt covering Margo's abdomen had become a dark red, Edith had never seen this much blood.

"Edith...I- I love you, P-lease take care of Agnes for me.. And tell Gru, I love him too. And it wasn't his fault..."  
>She said softly. A tear ran down Edith's face and Margo touched her cheek. Her bloody hands left marks of her fingerprints.<p>

Edith grabbed Margo's arm and felt her pulse decrease slowly.

"Do not worry my young sister, Everything will be ok, We'll see each other again one day, I promise you.." Edith's face drenched in tears and rain as her sister died while Edith held her for one last time.

Edith heard the echoes of Margo's voice as her arms fell to her sides, "Edith...Strong heart...Some day...Again...I Promise you...remember me"

Edith slumped down on her knees and bawled, she screamed along with the thunder and her hands became tenser as she howled at the sky.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT GRU!" Anger filled her body as she jumped onto the board, put her spy goggles on and flew to Gru's house.

* * *

><p>She burst through the door and was greeted by Gru.<p>

Gru brought her in for a hug but before it was locked, Edith shoved him away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

"Did you find- m"

"She's dead! Alright? MARGO'S GONE! LYING IN THE PARK GRASS! SHE. IS. GONE!"

Tears ran from Edith and Gru's eyes.

"No, she can't be!"

"She is!" Edith folded the hover board and shoved it into Gru's chest.

"Here take it, I don't want this anymore."

Edith went to the lab and grabbed the foot jets. She put them on and headed out the door. Edith slipped on the oxygen mask.

"Edith, please, don't leave! Agnes needs you!"

And with that, Edith engaged the jet boots and took off into the sky. Gru watched as she disappeared into the clouds…

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue…<em>

_This is Edith, my sister has passed and I have run away from home once again. Nothing is true anymore. I have learned that no matter how much you try, everything will get worse before they get better. I have left my adoptive father's home and I will use the skills he taught me to go into hiding for the next 11 years._

_I will become the villain. And use everything I know to be the best at it. I am flying through the clouds and looking for a place to hide. I will never go back to my father's home, and I will never talk to him again. I will miss you little Agnes, be safe._

_This is Edith, signing off…_

_If I got on my knees_

_And I pleaded with you_

_Not to go but to stay in my arms_

…_._

_Would you walk out the door?_

_Like you did once before_

_This time is different_

…_._

_Please stay, don't go…._

_If I call out your name like a prayer_

_Would you leave me alone, with my tears?_

_Knowing I need you, would you still go?_

…_._


End file.
